Nothing's what it seems
by anthropophobia
Summary: AU [repost] Sasuke and his friends are fugitive yazuka who escaped and moved to a small town called Konoha.On his first night in his new home he takes a late night walk. During his walk he meets a girl who changes his life forever, and it's more than he c


Hey all woohoo! here comes another fanfiction. This time its a Naruto one I hope you guys like it.

For those of you who read my other story you will all have to wait, because at the moment Im having a lot of trouble keeping that story going. I might decide to make it a discontinued story I have to think about it. For now please enjoy this one.

* * *

Nothing's What It Seems  
Chapter 1  
By AnimeQueen45

* * *

Sirens blared, search lights ripped through the eerie darkness of the woods surrounding the large and hidden building.

Three figures were barely seen running through the forest and occasionally jumping through tree branches and running at speeds that if you blinked you would even notice them rush past you. "Dammit Naruto, you just had to use the grenade didn't you?" Said a red-eyed teenager who looked to be about 17 years old with a lean body build. "Your so troublesome naruto we planned a quiet escape but noooo you just had to blow up the hallway didn't you?" said the lazy genius of the group they all ran trying to reach the end of the forest without having to fight any of the guards

"Will you just shut up we need to find Kakashi-sensie...jeez it was just once your acting like I blew up the whole base!" The blond spoke or more like shouted while running as he was impatient and so were Shikamaru and Sasuke but both them seemed calm but in the inside they wanted get as far away as possible, as soon as possible.

It had been about two hours and they had successfully made their way through the forest and cleverly deluded the guards the managed to keep up for awhile but it was only expected they would be deluded eventually, they were chasing after the top three yazuka of the top organization of Japan and even after running none stop for two hours with occasional battles here and there they were still full of energy just thinking of finally escaping the life they were forced into since birth. A burden forced upon them based on decisions there parents or grand parents made before them.

They finally reached the end of the forest and their main target "Kakashi! over here! we're over here!" Naruto screamed breathlessly and joyfully to a man with silver hair he was lean but muscular but at the same time he looked weak and boney with the lower half of his face covered by a mask and his left eye covered with a black head band he slowly looked up from the book he was reading he remained leaning on the black BMW he grinned under his mask and waved his hand high in greeting

"well, well it took you long enough don't tell me my top three students have been slipping up while I was away" he said in a good humored manner "well sorry but blondy over here decided to blow the place up and make a big scandal" Sasuke said slightly irritated but slightly good natured as his blood red eyes turned to there usual stone cold onyx color earning a glare from the said blondy himself. Shikamaru sighed "you're all so troublesome, what a drag " he then turned to Kakashi "lets leave now I sense someone coming and they aren't you run of the mill guards this he sent 'him' " "right lets go now" Kakashi said now suddenly serious and perhaps frightened he quickly motioned them in the car the three former yazuka moved quickly

The car was started it had tinted windows with the head lights turned off and the engine muffled the cars manufacture logo was removed and for the final touch the license plate was cover so no one could track them if they managed to find them that is "they'll search all of Japan for the three of you, you realize that don't you?" Kakashi spoke suddenly picking up some speed "just as they did you five years ago" Sasuke said looking out the window with a stoic face there was an eerie silence as the four of them were flooded with memories of the past

* * *

_Sirens blared and a numerous guards surrounded a figure the man grinned and quickly took them out in a flash. He took the chance and ran down the hall get rid of anyone in his way, but suddenly a ear crushing scream filled the air and ripped through the corridors, a scream that made him stop dead in his tracks. "Dammit" he changed direction and headed towards the source of the scream. _

_ as he ran there were more and they were pain ridden tortured screams he reached a half open door "tell me where he is where is he going to hide" a silver haired man said his hair was pulled into a pony tail and he had a pair of round glasses. His presence was sinister and loomed throughout the whole room. Kakashi peeked through the half opened door he saw three boys and two girls all badly beaten, one even looked dead her body was limp but she seemed to still be breathing. "Hi-Hina...ta" a younger version of Naruto slowly dragged himself to the limp girl and fell unconscious next to her. Both Shikamaru and Ino were beaten bloody and Sasuke was bearly able to stand. The man in front of him grinned and was about to send him flying when a smoke bomb went off. Sasuke was about to collapse when he found himself being carried off and at the door of his room. He smirked and made his way outside the best he could with his mangled body, soon enough he was on the outer edge of the forest and the man who save him had arrived moments after him they both watched each other and finally Kakshi broke the eerie silence. _

_ "Sasuke... thank you for not saying anything please take this" Kakashi handed him a card that was folded in half. "in it is everything you may need to contact me... if there is ever a emergency and make sure no one knows you have it understand Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over the card and nodded. "of coarse you realize that there's a price for me not to talk" Sasuke gave the man a smile that was sly and made anybody feel uncomfortable. "you have to take Ino and Hinata with you it's much too dangerous for them to continue here, we maybe yazuka in training but Kabuto will make it hard for us now that your leaving. Hinata hasn't said anything but she has a very deep gash on her left thigh she received it in training recently, and Ino barely has any strength to continue if this keeps up they will both die. I'll explain to Naruto and Shikamaru they'll understand" the man nodded smiling under his mask and began to walk away already aware that Sasuke some how managed to get them into the car. _

_ "...and Kakashi if you die on me I'll kill you in hell" Sasuke smirked and Kakashi chuckled " same goes for you Sasuke don't die before I do" he entered his car and drove off. _

* * *

" Sasuke! Sasuke! oy Teme! wake up" eventually the blond got impatient and decided to do an old trick of his called Sexy no Justsu in order to make a good seductive voice. " Sasuke-kun..." Naruto spoke "what do you want dobe" he said half asleep " we're here" Shikamaru said half annoyed, with his attention towards the rather large house "whatever" Sasuke yawned and knocked Naruto on the head for doing that stupid trick in the first place, making him angry " hey! you tryin' to start something teme!" the hot-headed blond scowled "what are you taking about looser.." Sasuke said in an uninterested tone "eer thats it! you and me right now!" Naruto shouted " I will not challenge Naruto because Naruto is no challenge" Sasuke grinned at his best friend "why you-" "I hate to interrupt but are we gonna go inside?" Kakashi asked not very phased by the fight because he was very used to it considering they always bickered like that when they were younger. " yeah lets go" Shikamaru sighed "oh! before I forget Naruto Shikamaru put these over your eyes there's a surprise waiting for you inside" Naruto immediately put his on and was followed by Shikamaru "why exactly do we have to wear these over our eyes?" the lazy genius said in a curious tone "you'll see" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice. As they entered the house Sasuke looked around his face with usual unreadable stoic look but something caught his eye that made him grin...

* * *

yay! I left you guys on a cliffe! lemme know what you guys think okay?  
okay the longest chapter but its something and I think it wasn't half bad and sorry if there are some punctuation or grammatical mistakes I didn't catch  
there will be more to come see ya soon 


End file.
